


Clarke is a girl's name too

by SkyPrincessCommanderBadass



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: ClexaWeek2017, Day 2, F/F, Gawking, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10030628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyPrincessCommanderBadass/pseuds/SkyPrincessCommanderBadass
Summary: Clexa week day 2: Roommates AULexa had to move from her old cozy apartment to a new one since her job isn't paying enough to afford it, apparently her new roommate is a guy, that doesn't bother her since she's in to girls. She just hopes this Clarke guy is not a perv and will not hit on her.





	

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Clarke groaned at the annoying sound. It's too fucking early for the blonde to be disturbed by such noise.

Lexa grunted, she managed to carry all her stuff, climbing up and down from the ground to the 7th floor five times and knocking on the door of her apartment to be in between but this Clarke guy still did not open the fucking door. She contemplated why she even thought it was an okay idea to move in with a guy she never met before. Oh right she's in desperate need for an apartment since her job isn't paying the old one well. She grabbed this opportunity immediately after Bellamy brought it up last week that he has a friend who needs a roommate, Lexa did not even hesitate and took it, with Bellamy as their middle man for this arrangement. At least she has someone now to help with the rent.

_Knock. Knock. Knock_

Lexa tries again. "Clarke?" She called out once and knock at the same pattern she did before. "Clarke! It's Lexa, your new roommate." Lexa sighs and knock once again.

"Clar-" she did not even finished her second knock from her pattern when the door swung open revealing a rather under dressed (she's in a oversized thin white shirt that leaves nothing for Lexa's imagination and a black boy short) flaring yet beautiful blonde.

"What?" Clarke asked through gritted teeth. She ignored the fact that this lady is really pretty, she can have her way with her if this pretty brunette did not interrupt her sleep.

"Is this the right address?" Lexa asked herself, looking up and down from the crumpled paper that Bellamy gave her yesterday.

"It better be or you woke me up for nothing" Clarke said.

Once Lexa is sure that she got the right apartment she started over. "Hi. I'm looking for Clarke, is he in?" Lexa asked politely, if this blonde is her roommate's girlfriend, they will surely have a problem, she can't even put to words how stunningly attractive this blonde is.

"You are looking at her." Clarke stressed the last part to inform the brunette that Clarke is not a he. Lexa let out a quiet 'Oh' of realization with that information.

"I'm your new roommate." Lexa said, suddenly the ground is more interesting when she embarrassed herself.

"Fucking Bellamy." Clarke muttered under her breath making Lexa look up to the beautiful blonde.

Clarke laughed a little while running her hands to her blonde disheveled hair. "So you're the Alex, Bellamy's been talking about." Clarke asked, hint of mischief in her eyes.

"And you're the Clarke who's supposedly my new roommate." Lexa smiled at her and adds. "Bellamy keeps calling me Alex, i don't like it. You can call me Lexa." She offered her hand.

"Don't worry, he calls me Princess and I don't like it too. I'm Clarke." She reached out the offered hand and shook it.

"What made you think that your new roommate is a guy?" Clarke asked when they are putting Lexa's stuff in.

"Clarke's a guy's name. I just assumed the parents loved Clark Kent or something." Lexa shrugs as she placed some of the boxes down the apartment.

Clarke chuckles, the sound itself is music to Lexa's ears. Day one and she already has a crush with her roommate.

"Clarke's a girl's name too you know." Clarke stood up straight, Lexa looked at her fully, the light flooding from the floor to celling windows shone towards the blonde and everything else glows, including her and Lexa knows she made the right decision to move in with her.

"A really hot one" Lexa muttered under her breath thinking Clarke did not hear it.

"Thank you. You're pretty hot too."


End file.
